Darkness
by 50SahdesOfSugoi
Summary: Darkness: The story of how each member of the El search party yielded to their selfish desires and did the unthinkable
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

In varying locations

With many different people

A question was asked

To or from a member of the El search party

A corrupted knight, A denizen of the dark, A demon and her butler, A mechanical king, A guardian of nature, a masked man.

"What would you do to protect what you love?" but that also begged another question to be asked "Who or what do you love most?" A question that would prove more difficult than our heroes could ever have imagined


	2. Chapter 1: The pride of the prince

Chapter 1: The prince's pride

"Listen to me chung" the clearly corrupted man in thick armor called out to me as I got to my knees on the floor

_Helputt Seiker_, My father

"Once the war is over we could retake the kingdom and rule together, would that not make you happy, my son?"

_It was true_

_Saving my father was why I joined the search party in the first place. _

I reached out to my father's large hand and took hold, However once I grasped his giant palms it was as if something sinister took hold of me.

In an instant I realized I no longer had control of my body. I turned to see half of a man lying behind me

"W-what is this? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I couldn't help but scream out in pain

_The man I worked so hard to save was now dead_

Tears ran down my face I brought my hand up to my cheeks and wiped me face but my face was not wiped clean it was stained with blood, As was all of my armor

_It was… me?_

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as a dark black Freiturnier enveloped my body. This was not my armor. I am no longer Chung Seiker.

"These damnable demons caused me to do this"

_That was it! Right this couldn't have been my fault. _

"In the name of my family I will kill them all"

_No im doing this for me _


	3. Chapter 2:Extermination

Chapter 2: Extermination

"You know its only a matter of time right?" The dark skinned elf, Chloe spoke

"Until what?" The spiky red haired swordsman said in a challenging tone

Chloe sighed "Until your psychopath friend finds us all" She gestures to the camp of tents, Humans and demons alike shared food and told stories under the starry skies

"Don't you think I know that already?!" elsword grunted in an upset scratchy voice

_Its been two years since the day chung went mad. Following the murder of his father at his own hands he went mad and using dark powers taken directly from his father he began an extermination campaign against all" demons"_

_Along with him , and Ara all defected to the enemies side _

_Raven and Eve disappeared soon after the catastrophe started _

_Now with the help of Chloe, Rena and my sister Elesesis we've been striking out against a new sort of terror created by Chung and Ran_

"Do you think we should move the camp?" Elsword asked in a calmer demeanor

"Where would we even move it too? As far as I know it's either we stand our ground here or we try to make our way around the demon army" Chloe laid out the options

"If by some miracle we make it through feita we could set up a base in the nasod core on top of that I believe that's where _those two _probably went" Chloe continued

"Trust me that was the first place we chec—"

Elsword was cut off by the sound of bells ringing close by

"THEYRE HERE! THE DEMONS ARE HERE!"

The watchman screamed out warning the camp of humans and demons of all age ranges

The elderly began to ward the children towards inner walls of the makeshift fort

"Looks like doubling back is no longer an option" elsword curled his fingers in front of his mouth

At least he stood up "Gather everyone we need to be as prepared as we can be for this "

"Right" Chloe jumped out the window of the shack as if it were completely normal

"We've been very lucky these past two year, However our luck ends here"

The grim faces of the men who had never even seen a battle made the night all that much more dark

"We've spent these two years training anyone who could pick up a sword for this very day, We knew the day would come when we could defend our families and our homes and now its arrived at last!"

Elsword smiled "Now let's get out there and show them humanity isn't that easy to put down"

Everyone with the exceptions of a few demons in the crowd cheered loudly

Chloe glared at elsword

"What? You guys are on our side your basically honorary humans"

Chloe walked away wordless

A palm slams into elswords back almost knocking him over "well haven't you become quite the leader? Now if only you could inspire our newfound allies like you did the rest of our people you might actually be worthy of being called a leader"

Her long flowing red hair was swept back by the winds revealing a smug smile

"Are you saying you could've pulled it off, sis?"

Elesis laughed a fake prideful laugh "HA-HA, You bet I could"

Elesis' light hearted expression tensed up

"Hey?"

"Yeah" elsword casually replied

"Can we do this?"

Elsword stood silently for a moment back faced to his older sister who was now second guessing herself

He then did an about-face and mimicked his sister "HA HA HA You bet we can"

He then picked up his sword and walked off

Elesis smiled gently and brushed her hair back "You really have grown she whispered to herself"


	4. Author Note

Ive only just started writing fanfics but from this point on I plan to upload a new chapter weekly

That way I can focus on putting a lot of effort into one chapter that way to give you guys the utmost quality from me


End file.
